Burning Ashes
by MakoStorm
Summary: "His flames could never bring harm to Totsuka, no matter how hot they burned. He was his control. His stopper." With his vassal so cruelly ripped from them, Mikoto will return the favor. Canon character death


A/N: Hello! My first fic for this fandom! I apologize in advance if this seems all over the places in certain places. It was written bit by bit and a little at a time but I hope you still find it to be a good read! After rewatching the series, reading Memory of Red, and reading the novels I simply couldn't help myself but to write something about these amazing characters. Tatara is my favorite character from the series and the boy needed some fanfiction love I swear. Welp, with that, please enjoy!

"Sorry to bother you, Mikoto…but I have some bad news."

"_Not so sure it's such a great idea." Izumo sighed as he polished the glass in his hand, receiving nothing but a grunt in response from the redhead leaning against the counter. "Well, I did warn him. Can't say I didn't." The blonde continued as he stared at the lump currently sleeping on the couch in the corner. _

_The middle schooler had taken to following Mikoto around like a lost puppy most of the time. It had gotten a bit worse in the week since the boy had gotten out of the hospital. The cast encasing his injured leg hadn't deterred him at all from doing as he always had, albeit slower. Mikoto had finally dragged him to the bar, sat him down, and told him to "Sit down and shut up." _

"_Seriously though, limping after you with an injured leg? He's definitely something. Oh, by the way, I got that information you wanted." He slid a paper across the bar to the other. "They're the ones who cornered him. I hear that's the place they usually like to waste time."_

_Mikoto snorted, snubbing out the cigarette in his hand with the ashtray beside him before pushing off the bar. Kusanagi didn't question him, frowning as he snatched the paper and exited the establishment. He had a feeling he wouldn't be back for quite some time. Those boys were in for some kind of hell once Mikoto got through with them._

Mikoto didn't know how to respond. He sat there, at first trying to detect some kind of trick. He could hear Yata on the other end, in the background and knew this was no joke. He didn't say a word for a few moments, eyes fixed to the opposite wall of his room as he processed the information. "..Where are you?" He would go himself. He would find them. Kill them. _"Don't move from there."_ Totsuka was...Totsuka… _"…Please don't move, I'll bring Totsuka there."_ Kusanagi's voice requested and Mikoto could do nothing but end the call in response.

He could feel the burning rage boiling in his gut even as his attention was drawn to Anna in the doorway. The edges of his vision were staining with red and he forced his eyes shut tightly even as he worked his voice into a calm tone to the small girl. "Totsuka died." And as if those words were the last crack in a dam, he felt his skin alight with flame, the boiling magma in his gut over flowing.

Small arms encircle his neck, a gentle weight crashing into him and he feels the flame cease at the sound of his name, eyes snapping open again in shock. They sputter and die, smothered by the child who clings to him so desperately. Anna hugs him with all her might, he knows and he can do nothing but close his eyes and hold her back in response.

_Mikoto would never understand why this king business was necessary. Totsuka certainly never seemed surprised by the whole thing. Considering he had called him "King" long before he was one, it made sense. He didn't understand why he of all people would be chosen to be a king._

"_It's obvious isn't it?" He caught the gentle fist sent his way with a palm, studying the sincere face in front of him. "Your powers aren't meant for destruction. They're meant to protect. That's why you're a king. Everyone just feels the need to follow you. I've told you, haven't I? You've always been a natural king." Mikoto found that with that face smiling at him, he couldn't argue._

He sees the blood first, when they enter the bar. There's so much red on his clothes that he simply can't focus on anything else. Kusanagi had tried to clean him up as best he could at the time, but there was nothing that could truly be done about his clothes or that much blood in so little time. Mikoto is astonished to see the contented look on the idiot's face even now. How was it possible to look so content, knowing you were dying? How could even Tatara seem so at peace while his body bled out in his clansman's arms?

He calmly took him from Kusanagi, the limp form slumping lifelessly against him and his insides raged anew. He gave no outward emotion, turning his back on Kusanagi and Yata to head up the stairs, passing Anna without a word. He heard the barman call for her, wanting her out of the way. He didn't want her to see such things.

The king settled the body on the bed, not caring for the covers that immediately soaked with blood from his clothes. He peeled the jacket free, wanting to see the wound for himself as he chucked the unneeded garment aside. The sight of the wounds, and the amount of blood that had been lost gave him the information that the man's death had not been a quick one. It had been slow, painful, and not something this idiot had deserved.

His hands found their way to the collar of Totsuka's shirt, balling them in his fist with such anger he was surprised his hands weren't aflame. "You were supposed to be careful. We told you…didn't we?" They all had told him to be safe going home. While there were few who ever bothered messing with a member of HOMRA now, Totuka was known as the weakest. Of course he would be the target. Anyone looking to go after Mikoto would of course go after his weakest but most loyal clan mate.

His fingers unclenched, releasing the fabric as a hand fell to the brunette's face instead, thumb brushing over a smear of blood that looked as if it had been hastily wiped away and missed. He was so cold beneath his touch now. The familiar warmth he was so used to, the pulse of a _life_, was gone. Whisked away by the pull of a trigger.

"_King is always so warm!" _That grinning face flashed across his mind as clear as day with the memory. _"He draws everyone in like a moth to flame!" _

"You always thought this would be something to happen to me." He mumbled to the body in front of him.

_He could feel the disapproval the second he walked through the door. He was tired, muscles beyond weary as they ached. He knew he had acquired a few bruises with this scuffle of his and he could still feel the blood and sting on his knuckles. He had left more than a few bodies behind him this time._

_Totsuka was there, even though the bar had long since closed. No doubt he had decided to wait for him to return. A habit he and Anna both seemed to share. He could feel that Totsuka wanted to say something but instead the younger man sighed, moving to help him up the stairs instead. "Anna has taken over your bed. She was waiting for you but eventually fell asleep. We can use the couch for now." The other said as he helped him to the sofa in the corner of his room. As he said, Anna was sprawled along the bed, hands tucked beneath her chin as she slept the hours away. _

_Totsuka clucked his tongue at the sight of Mikoto's bruised and bloodied knuckles and Mikoto said nothing in response. "You know," Totsuka said as he slid himself into the other's lap, receiving no objection to the action. "You don't have to do this stuff alone anymore. Everyone will follow their king wherever he goes. You shouldn't be so reckless as to keep going on your own." The vassal's fingers buried themselves in red locks and his king relaxed with a sigh, body easing beneath those skilled hands. _

"_...Sorry."_

Totsuka had always been the weakest of them. A pacifist that shouldn't have a place in a clan of fighters of all things but…he had wedged himself in so tightly that there really was no other place any of them could ever see him being. He was around when the clan was formed, a constant sight next to the side of their king. To say he didn't belong was the same as saying Kusanagi didn't belong or that Mikoto didn't belong as their king.

He was always there. Mikoto had tried to ignore it at first, but it soon became very apparent. When the others would back away, Totsuka would step closer. When he wanted to be alone, Totsuka would be the one to intrude. Perhaps he knew without words that Mikoto should never be left to his own thoughts. He had always known of the nightmares and dark fears Mikoto kept buried within himself.

_Mikoto jerked awake to the sound of Anna's scream ringing through his ears, the remnant of the dream lingering in his mind's eye. Sweat was forming on his skin, rising as steam from the heat of his flames immediately upon appearing. Always the same. The ruined city around him and the flames consuming him from the inside out. Anna's scream as the flames took her as well._

_A hand came to his wild mane of hair, fingers carding through the still slightly damp locks and Mikoto cast his eyes to the side to stare at the man next to the bed as he sat up. _

_Of course. He always knew. Totsuka usually was never far off when it came to nightmares. A fact Mikoto was silently grateful for. His flames could never bring harm to Totsuka, no matter how hot they burned. He was his control. His stopper. He would be the one to keep his flames in check should they ever grow out of control again. _

"_Another nightmare, King?" Totsuka said with a smile, pulling his hand away. "You've singed the sheets again. Kusanagi-san is going to be angry." He said this in such a light tone that it was clear this wasn't too large of a concern. It most certainly wasn't the first time this had occurred. At least the room was well intact this time around. Neither of them would be forgetting Kusanagi's face when the room had been half destroyed last time. The barkeep really was terrifying in his own right, second in command or not._

"_Oh well, we'll just have to pick up some more tomorrow. It'll all work out in the end." The familiar optimism brought a snort from the redhead and a subtle shake of the head. He would never understand where Tatara got his endless optimism and care free attitude from. He couldn't think of many times he had ever seen Totsuka behave any differently._

"_You've cooled down." A hand was on his forehead, feeling the drastic temperature change and Mikoto stared at Totsuka's grinning face. "Seems the room is safe now!" He leaned back from the bed, hand leaving his king's skin. Mikoto caught that hand in his deftly, giving a firm pull and tugging his vassal onto the bed as he fell back against the pillows once more. Tatara blinked, draped over Mikoto's torso and an arm settling firmly about his hips. _

_His king said nothing, simply leaned into the pillows and closed his eyes. The man held close could do nothing but chuckle, arranging himself more comfortably against the other's firm side before sighing. "If king wanted me to be his teddy bear for the night he could have just asked." He teased, and the arm around his waist tightened painfully for a moment, pulling a pained, laughing apology from Tatara's lips as a light fist connected with the top of his head._

Mikoto's fingers brushed over the earring in Totsuka's ear, remembering the day he did the piercing himself. Always with the new interests and hobbies. The bar below was littered with different odds and ends from his endless change in pastimes. The piercing had been an interesting one. Mikoto had even consented to letting Totsuka practice on him once.

"_It would work so well with you king!" _ Totsuka had said. He had pierced his king's ear in the same place as his own and had insisted on an earring. Regardless, the red king had left it bare majority of the time. Now though...

He unfastened it, the earring falling into his palm softly and he stared at it, seeing the blood that had soaked into its hollow center. He paid it no mind, staring before reaching it up to slide it easily into his own ear. It was there that it would stay. He had no plans of removing it anytime soon.

He lifted Totsuka's hand, pressing lips softly to bloodied fingers once before setting it back to the bed. "I'll return the favor." He said, pulling the pack of cigarettes from his pocket and putting one between his lips as he lit the tip. He inhaled deeply, eyes focused to the floor.

_Mikoto never hid when he wanted something. He had no reason to. Which is why he had no problems with kissing Tatara right in the middle of Homra. The red face and momentary speechlessness were enough to make it worthwhile as he flopped back down on the couch properly; head nestled on Totsuka's thigh without a care. A shocked silence followed for a few minutes that the king reveled in. It had been far too noisy for his liking and now he could settle down for a proper afternoon nap._

Kusanagi hovered outside the door for a moment, taking in the silence on the other side. He had spent the last few hours notifying the other members of the news, even sending Fushimi the news as well. Scepter 4 or not, he had been one of them once. Tatara had always seemed to like him no matter what team he was on. He didn't receive a response but, then again, he hadn't really been expecting one.

He had also gone about removing the snippet of video Totsuka had been recording during his attack. He had already relayed Totsuka's final words to the king himself and felt it best to wait until they were in not so close quarters for the other to see the video with his own eyes.

He was almost afraid he would have come back to find the bar in ruins when he made the call. Mikoto's rage was legendary and to receive news like that…well he was just grateful Anna had been there to help keep him in control. As it was, he had felt the power Mikoto was struggling to keep contained when he first carried Tatara into the bar. He had felt Mikoto's rage himself when the king took Tatara's still form into his arms and carried him upstairs.

Yata was still downstairs attempting to sooth Anna into a sleep. In light of the night's events, Kusanagi had relented and poured something strong for the teenager. No doubt, after what had happened it was needed. Despite the boy's usual eagerness any other time, it seemed Yata had hardly touched it so far.

He reached up and gave a few firm knocks on the door, pushing it open. "Mikoto." The man was sitting on the bed where Totsuka laid, cigarette smoking in his mouth as he seemed lost in his thoughts. The barkeep ran a hand through his hair as he studied the sight before him. It wasn't one he had ever been expecting to see. Encroaching on the red clan's turf was one thing but this…no this was never something Kusanagi would have ever dreamed of happening. Only someone with a true death wish would have even attempted this.

Mikoto's eyes moved to his, acknowledging his presence and the blonde stepped in. "For the funeral." He said, walking up to the bed as Mikoto snuffed out the cigarette with a clench of his fist, crushing it and burning it to nothing. Totsuka's face looked content and he could have mistaken him for being asleep had the blood not been there. Had he not seen the man die himself in Yata's hold. "How should we do it? This guy doesn't have any family."

He remembered when the last member of Totsuka's family had died years before. Since then he had practically made the bar his permanent home. As an adopted child to begin with, he had no other family to notify outside of their clan. Of course, they _were_ his family in the end, so really the responsibility should be their own. Kusanagi could produce the funds needed for a funeral if needed. "If we're going to do it, I can-"

"There's no need."

The answer was short and to the point, leaving no room for negotiation and Kusanagi raised an eyebrow in question, looking to the king. Mikoto didn't face him; hunched over, gaze still firmly fixed to the floor, arms draped limply over his knees. The silence stretched between them for a moment before the blonde spoke again. "Are you going to burn it?" It would be a fitting end for a member of their clan to be sure. A good send off rather than being buried in the cold earth. One that fit Mikoto's way of doing things.

"Yes."

_He found Tatara draped over the arm of the couch limply. The male looked tired, completely sapped of all energy and it was an almost unnerving sight to behold._

_Mikoto took a seat at the end by the other's feet, leaning his head back against the back of the couch._

_Totsuka was the weakest in terms of his powers amongst the clan. What would be a simple piece of cake for Yata or Kamamoto would put him in the drained state he was in now. However, he was skilled in other useful ways. While the power was draining, Totsuka had the best control out of anyone in their small family. He could control his powers to the point of being able to neatly and quietly burn through locks on doors with hardly any sign of a break in at all. His skill in precision had been beyond useful in many ways. None of the other members had even close to the control in his power that Totsuka possessed._

"_Heard you did good today, Totsuka." Kusanagi said from the bar and Totsuka lifted a hand in the air in acknowledgement before it flopped back down to his side again. Mikoto heard the amused laugh the action brought about and lifted his head, looking to the worn out man. "He wasn't bad." He grunted, nudging the foot next to his leg._

_Totsuka lifted his head this time to grin at him, looking pleased with himself. "A compliment from King? What a great day!" He laughed at the snort he received._

"That piercing…"

Kusanagi eyed the piercing now gracing Mikoto's ear. It was clearly the one Totsuka always wore. Kusanagi remembered him coming downstairs wearing it one morning. It had come as a surprise but suited him so well that it just seemed natural for him to have it. It had an odd sheen to it now, tinted red in the light. "Was there such a red color on it before?"

"The inside was hollow." Mikoto said simply, feeling the need for a cigarette once more despite the one he had just finished.

Kusanagi gave him a questioning stare, unsure of what he had meant. "Was there something in the middle?" But then he saw the red color against and his eyes widened as what the other was trying to say clicked. "That red…" Totsuka's blood had seeped into the center. It seemed Mikoto had no intentions of removing it.

"Blood. Bone. Not even ash will be left behind." The red head stated, closing his eyes. "So there is no need to prepare a tomb." He pushed himself up from the bed, passing Kusanagi who nodded in response. Tomorrow then. When everyone had arrived and could be there for a proper send off. He was sure many of them were still reeling from the news as it was. He wouldn't be surprised if they started pouring in over the next hour. "I see."

His friend stopped in the doorway, braced against the doorframe with an arm. "Kusanagi…"

The blonde tilted his head back, looking over his shoulder at the other. "What is it?" He could see his friend's back was tense, body rigid with stress and weariness. Tense with the rage he knew was boiling in his gut even as he spoke. He had a feeling any chance of seeing his friend even remotely relaxed from this point on had long passed. Totsuka wasn't here to sooth that stress away.

"I'm going to return the favor." The conviction in that tone was solid. It was determination. A promise that the red king himself was making to him here and now. God help the man Mikoto got a hold of because there would be nothing left once he was finished. Once they were all finished.

"I won't say anything like "It'll be ok", or "everything will work out"… That was Totsuka's job. It always had been. He was the support when it came to things like this. No one could ever hope to fill that position and he doubted any of them ever wanted them to in the first place. There would never be someone who could replace the very soul of their family. He was sure Mikoto knew this well enough.

"It's alright." There was almost a quirk to the king's lips. An almost smile as he remembered how Totsuka had said those very things to him on multiple occasions. "You don't need to say either one."

Izumo gave a shaky sigh, turning back to the body on the bed. "You know…it wasn't half bad." He didn't really know if he was truly addressing Mikoto or not. Perhaps it was more him talking to himself as he let memories flick through the back of his mind like a film reel. "To fight along with you, Totsuka, and everyone else in Homra. Just a bunch of punks playing around."

It had all started as him running the bar to keep it in business with Mikoto keeping him company. Then Totsuka arrived, then when Mikoto became king their family steadily grew one by one. Sometimes even by two in certain cases until the bar became more of a home to everyone. Those days..all the memories that had accumulated in the almost decade since this all began…he wouldn't pass that up for anything. He reached his left arm up over his shoulder, touching the hidden insignia imprinted on his right shoulder blade. "All these times, weren't bad at all." He smiled at his old friend in the doorway. "Let's return the favor."

"_I did it!" _

_Mikoto opened his eyes lazily as Tatara came practically skipping down the stairs two at a time. It was a wonder he didn't fall on his face considering his usual clumsiness when he was excited about something. _

_Anna watched him curiously from the bar, a glass of fruit juice sitting in front of her. Red fruit punch, of course._

"_I finally managed to perfect it!" Totsuka slid to a stop in front of king who was sprawled on the couch. The light haired man's face was alight with excitement, eyes bright. "I've been practicing and look what I managed to do!" He held his hand out in front of him and the redhead raised an eyebrow in question before seeing the look of deep concentration on his partner's face. _

_Tatara focused on his palm, staring intently at its center and a light sweat could be seen forming on his skin. Suddenly there was a spark catching in his hand, slowly taking shape. A bird suddenly flew from his palm, made of flame and fluttering in the air in front of them. Anna was now watching with great fascination as she slid from her bar stool for a closer look. _

"_I wanted so much to be able to do something a bit better than small bursts of power, so I've been practicing for a while now and it paid off!" Tatara practically crowed, guiding the bird lightly into Anna's outstretched and waiting hands. Sure it would be rather useless in combat but it was still an improvement to what he could do before! And he wasn't too tired to stand up afterwards this time! Besides, Anna seemed to like it based on how happy she looked. "It's such a pretty red." Had either of them been looking, they would have seen the small smile the action had pulled from their king._

The bar was empty when he went downstairs.

He wanted a drink. Badly. But it was almost unnerving to see the bar so empty. No doubt others would be arriving sooner or later.

The only sign of life was a familiar orange head of hair sitting on the sofa in the corner. The beanie had long since been removed, leaving behind the bed head in its wake. Yata's bloodied clothes had been changed, replaced with fresh and clean ones. He had been the one to hold Tatara as he died, or so Kusanagi claimed. No doubt that was the main reason he wasn't home or trying to sleep upstairs at this late hour.

Anna came into view as Mikoto stepped further into the bar area, the small girl still clothed in her pajamas and curled with her head in the teen's lap, fast asleep. That was good. It would do no good for her to exhaust herself with the rest of them.

Yata looked up when he heard Mikoto, watching the king as he went behind the bar himself to pour some of Kusanagi's strongest. The teen's eyes were red rimmed and glassy even now and for once he didn't say a word before turning his gaze to the table in front of him again. There was still a deep shock hidden in his eyes that Mikoto could see even from here.

None of the clan had ever expected something like this. It was dangerous. They all knew that when they decided to stick around. There had been plenty of close calls before but never had anyone lost a life. They knew from the time they took Mikoto's hand that there would be fights. They knew what it was that they were truly asking for. They had always had the utmost faith that they would be safe and strong with their king.

Mikoto couldn't help but feel like he failed. Not just Totsuka. He had failed all of them.

He knocked back the drink quickly, thinking perhaps it would be best to simply drink out the thoughts circulating through his head and not giving him any peace. A bad idea though. Homra may not have a home left if he let the alcohol take him and let loose his power.

That didn't stop him from pouring one more and snagging the glass in a hand as he headed to the couch opposite where Yata sat. The male looked up at him as he sat, an arm settled firmly, comfortingly, over their youngest member's shoulder as she slept. He looked beyond exhausted himself. "Mikoto-san…" He acknowledged his hero's presence but didn't seem willing or able to say more.

The king said nothing, eyes falling to the camera lying on the table between them. The old style video camera had more scratches and dings than he remembered, most likely from hitting the ground harshly after Totsuka fell. He knew without even looking that Kusanagi had removed the film, rendering it useless to his king right now. A smart move even if it did annoy Mikoto at the same time.

He knocked back his second drink before clinking his glass onto the table and looking to Yata. "Go to sleep." The boy started in his seat at being addressed, blinking for a moment before looking down again.

"I don't really…" He wasn't sure he would even be _able_ to sleep at the moment. The heavy weight of the night's events was settled in his chest, like something curled there that refused to be moved. Of all people, why Tatara? That guy never hated anyone. He always had the same attitude no matter who he spoke to. Of course, he was close to his king, a fact that was well known as well. _Ugh, if only I had been able to get there faster._

A fist collided with the top of his head and he hissed, a curse leaving his mouth as he looked up to the redhead that had moved from his seat to stand beside him. A hand came down, grasping his head firmly in a tight grip and forcing him to make eye contact with amber eyes. "Go to sleep." Then the hand was lifted away and Anna was suddenly lifted gently into her king's arms. It was no doubt an order, one Yata wasn't sure he would be able to follow.

"Yata." He turned his head to look at Mikoto who had stopped at the base of the stairs to look at him. "We'll pay them back. We'll burn them until their ashes are no more." The man's expression didn't change but Yata saw the spark of power and promise in amber eyes and stood to face him, feeling the power Mikoto kept locked away. Even Anna stirred in his arms at the sudden spike in energy, Tatara's name on her lips.

Yata couldn't help but feel his power respond in kind, setting a burning fire inside that would not be extinguished as he nodded, eyes alighting with a new determination as his lips settled into a firm line. He slammed his fist against his chest, over the insignia on his collarbone. "No blood. No bone. No ash."

_Tatara was used to being teased about his birthday. Even from the time he was in school he was always teased how his birthday came on the most romantic day of the year. That didn't really change when Homra started growing larger and larger. He had taken it all in good grace of course. It really was an interesting day to be born after all and the chocolate he usually ended up getting made it all the more worthwhile. _

_He never really celebrated his birthday though. Choosing instead to focus on other members of the clan rather than himself. Which is why he was thoroughly surprised when they all decided to spring a little surprise party of their own on him rather than the other way around. They had used Anna as a distraction, the small girl saying she wanted to spend the day with Tatara out and about and of course the man couldn't deny her anything she wished._

_He had gotten quite a bit of filming done during that party before Anna had stolen the camera from him, claiming there was never film with Totsuka and choosing to tape him instead much to the other's embarrassment. _

_He had to admit though that his favorite part was after the party had disbursed and he got his king all to himself. Mikoto wasn't a romantic person by any stretch. Never had been and frankly Tatara would be rather scared if he ever decided to be. However, he did know how to make Tatara happy and had his own, personal, gifts in mind. _

_Which is why Totsuka found himself pressed firmly against the wall, hands strong beneath his thighs and lips and teeth attacking his neck. He'd barely had time to shut the door behind them before his lover lifted him clean off his feet in impatience. _

_He could feel the flames around them burn brighter as Mikoto gave in to his urges amidst Tatara's breathless pants and whispers. It only seemed to spur things on to feel the heat on their skin, to feel a king's power enveloping them both. It wouldn't do to let that flame grow too bright though. He doubted the wall would be very appreciative of being burnt down. _

_When Mikoto lifted his face away for breath, his vassal slid his hands over his shoulders, to the sides of his face, willing that power to settle. "We don't want to burn the room down." He said with a breathless grin and the flame died down to a more reasonable level beneath his touch. He slid his fingers into red strands softly before tugging, pulling Mikoto's face close to press lips to his. "But," He said into the other's mouth with a smile. "You can burn me up all you like."_

The casket was simple. Nothing fancy. Just a simple long white box large enough for their clansman to lie comfortably inside. Totsuka wouldn't have wanted anything fancy to begin with. He wouldn't want them to trouble themselves with a small detail like that.

They had brought the casket to the beach. Out of the way, secluded, and a place where they all held memories of happier times. Back when things were simple and fun and they had all come to relax. Yata snorted to himself at the memory of them all here the past summer. Anna, or more correctly, Mikoto, had broken Totsuka's old camera shortly before and a few of them had been mourning the loss. Tatara never showed that he had cared about the camera though. _"The heart's camera will take perfect pictures!" _ He had said when it was mentioned. He was always saying things like that. _"For a bit, I wanted to press my heart's shutter button."_

Now here they were back at that beach again. Everyone had shown up. Not a single member was missing. Yata had the passing, raging thought that Saru should be here. Scepter 4 now or not, Tatara had been the one who made them welcome when Mikoto first dragged them in off the streets. Was he not worth at least paying respects?

Anna stepped to the casket, a large rose in her hand. It had been meant for her. She knew Tatara and everyone had worked so hard in order to celebrate her birthday today. This wasn't exactly what any of them had been expecting to happen. They had all been planning on giving her a rose from each of them but she thought it more fitting for Tatara to have the largest and prettiest one that Mikoto had been ordered by Tatara to grace her with.

Her hand brushed the box as she settled the flower on top of it, face set into a frown as she stepped away. Why did it come to this?

She ran back to Mikoto, taking the edge of his coat in her hand. She could hear the tears that were being shed by a few behind her, and could feel the heavy atmosphere and sadness around them all as Mikoto stepped forward, raising his hand. "No blood. No bone." Each word he spoke took him a step closer to the casket, Anna releasing his coat to get out of the way as he let his flames consume his fingers. "No ash." He settled his hand on top, the wood quickly catching beneath his palm as if taken to oil, quickly moving over and encasing it.

"No blood." Yata said slowly, eyes bright and shining with tears that he refused to let shed. He had done his crying. It would do him no good anymore. All that was left now was to get revenge on the bastard that did this. "No bone. No ash." Kamamoto joined him, repeating the words again. Then Kusanagi, and Eric, and Sohei. Soon they were all chanting it, stomping into the rocks and sand beneath their feet, arms raised defiantly and giving their friend the proper send off he deserved. "No blood! No bone! No ash!"

The intensity of the flames was immense. Any normal person would have long since burnt to a crisp had they been standing next to Mikoto now. It did its job though, the coffin shriveling and burning down to a pile of ash quickly, the body inside doing the same. True to his word, when Mikoto eased his power away, nothing was left but a burnt and jagged glass-like area from the high intensity heat mixing with the sand.

Mikoto stared at it for a moment for turning away, walking back towards his clan and accepting Anna's resumed hold on his coat with no complaint.

"Let's go."

_Mikoto felt a hand against his back, a pair of lips meeting his cheek a moment later and he looked to the smiling face of his partner. "Everything's all set." Tatara hummed happily, passing a large rose to the other as Kamamoto and Yata worked on the last preparations behind them. The others had already headed home themselves, leaving the last few members to clean up and prepare for the surprise birthday the next day. Kusanagi was finishing the last of the dishes to prepare for the next day himself, leaving Tatara and Mikoto to their own devices for a moment. _

"_Our princess is going to have the best birthday. I guarantee it. She may come looking for you soon though." Totsuka grabbed a stack of clean plates from behind the counter, moving to put them away while Izumo finished the glasses. _

_Mikoto took those words as a sign he should head upstairs before Anna came down and discovered what they were up to. He didn't bother telling them that she was already aware. It had been foolish to think they could keep such a surprise from her to begin with really. She let them go about their secret however, not wanting to spoil the surprise after all the work they were all putting into it. _

_He slid from the stool, heading upstairs to his own room, sinking down into a chair by the door. Just as Tatara had suspected, Anna showed herself minutes later, dressed in pajamas. She seemed to practically be glowing in front of him and he could feel how happy she was through the bond between them. Her eyes were bright and shining, a pink blush staining her cheeks and an almost smile on her lips._

_When he mentioned how happy she seemed, she could do nothing but wonder aloud if she would happily spend the next day with everyone. She wished a goodnight to her guardian with a small smile before disappearing down the hall and Mikoto couldn't help but smile after her._

"_Has Anna gone to sleep?" Was the first question that was asked when he appeared in the bar again. His second and third in command had finished with the dishes and were now talking at the bar as Yata and Kamamoto swept the bar clean for the next day. Everything had to be perfect for Homra's princess and they weren't going to let a single detail be missed. _

_At the confirmation, Tatara grinned, passing the rose to Mikoto once more. "Then King, here you go. Give that to her tomorrow and don't forget to tell her happy birthday." The redhead stared at the rose in contemplation for a moment before reaching out and taking it obediently. _

"_Well, you're being obedient." Kusanagi said in surprise. Perhaps all this birthday party stuff really was a good thing for everyone. _

"_Keep Anna occupied until noon tomorrow. That's when we'll set everything up." Totsuka said happily before grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair nearby._

_Things would work out just as planned. After all this preparation there was no way Anna could have a bad day tomorrow. He stayed for a while longer, ensuring he couldn't help with anything more before the next day. Told everything would work out he draped an arm over Mikoto's shoulders with a laugh. "Just wait until she sees the cake I have planned for her tomorrow!" _

"_Hah?" Mikoto tilted his head to look at him. He had thought an extravagant cake had been decided against before now. What could he possibly have planned? _

"_Well, I've said before how the city lights remind me of candles, especially with everyone's PDAs lit up from time to time. I got to thinking that the whole city reminded me of a cake. I want to film it and show it to Anna tomorrow as a surprise. I'm sure she'll like it just as much!" Mikoto shook his head, a small smile touching his face at the news. "I see. Hmph." It was definitely just like him to plan something like that. _

_Totsuka grabbed the camera from the bar, checking the battery real quick before giving a nod. "I'm off on my errand then! I'll head home afterwards. I'll see you tomorrow." He directed the last bit to Mikoto as he headed for the door. He would see the man first thing in the morning and ensure that he kept Anna busy as he was supposed to. _

"_Don't sleep in tomorrow, Tatara-san." Yata chimed in as their friend opened the door. It wouldn't do to have the organizer behind this little event be late._

"_Be careful heading home." Kusanagi added and Mikoto's stare said the same thing even as he remained silent at the bar. _

"_Yep! See you tomorrow!" The brown haired man said with a wave as he walked out, the door falling shut behind him with a final click._

In his final moments, all Mikoto felt, was peace. Relief.

With the end of the colorless king coming to pass by his hand he felt that power within him give way, that final action far too much for him and the sword that floated in the sky above him. He felt light, despite knowing what his actions had just brought about. He had done what he wanted. He had ended Tatara's murderer himself. Munakata would handle the rest.

The blue king stood before him, staring through the smoke and mist and feeling the calamity Mikoto was going to bring upon them all. It was never something he wanted. He never wanted to be forced into this decision and Mikoto knew that. He also knew he would do whatever that everlasting call to duty mandated. He didn't think he could ever recall seeing Munakata looking as stricken as he did now to have to follow that duty.

He held his arms out to his sides, looking to the sword above his head as its light flickered and faded. His power seeped out of him as his Weissman level hit its limit and he breathed out a long sigh. It had become so much harder to keep his flames in check in the days since Tatara had passed. He had known it would come to this eventually one way or another. He was just glad he was able to accomplish one goal as king before that sword fell.

Munakata's Tenrou pierced him through in an instant, forcing a grunt and the air from his lungs as it went clear through the other side. He could feel the warmth blossoming across his chest, eyes glued to the sword as its descent was halted and then it dissolved altogether. He choked, feeling blood bubbling into his throat as he settled his hands on the other king's shoulders in thanks, slumping forward. "It's over now." He said quietly as Reisi accepted his weight with ease, unmoving. He could feel and hear his blood dripping from the sword, pooling quickly on the ground at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Anna." He said softly, knowing that his end would be felt by the small strain. He remembered how she felt when she sensed Tatara die and could only imagine what it would be like now to have their bond severed so suddenly. "I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore…" His vision blurred out, head slumping forward with a heavy finality as he felt his last breath leave him.

"You seem to have had a tough time of it, King." Long, thin, and familiar fingers slid soothingly over his scalp. It was such a familiar gesture, one he had missed in the time that felt like it lasted an eternity. He opened his eyes, staring up at the smiling face hovering over his own. What was this then? A lingering dream before he died? "You aren't as warm as I remember." There was a hint of sadness in that tone and Mikoto frowned, forcing himself up to a sitting position.

He was exactly where he had left, their makeshift battlefield slowly starting to be covered with freshly fallen snow. He did not feel any cold however, instead it was as if the scene around him was covered in a strange haze. "Haahh?" He eyed the body in front of him, recognizing it as his own. So, that was it.

"It was unusually cruel of you." Tatara said from behind him, kneeling next to his side a moment later. "To force that on Reisi-kun like you did. He won't be forgetting it anytime soon." The blue king was nowhere within the line of sight. How long had it been since the sword's descent had been stopped? "I think it hurt him more than you would think. He saw you as a friend by the end."

Mikoto's only response was a snort before he looked over at the other again, reaching a hand out to touch him. He met with firm, solid skin; hand curving around the side of his partner's face with surprising gentleness considering who that hand belonged to. "Have you been watching this whole time?"

The hobbyist gave a nod, expression sad as he sighed, touching the hand at his face lightly. "I never wanted you to die over me, you know." Regardless he smiled, removing that hand and holding it tightly. "It would have been better for Anna-chan and everyone if you had managed to stay. I never wanted you to avenge me that way."

"It wasn't revenge." Mikoto grunted, moving to stand and tugging the other up with him as he saw figures at the corner of his vision. He tilted his head, gaze falling to the remnants of Homra appearing through the trees, no doubt in search of him. "In the end I just did whatever I wanted."

Tatara didn't answer, looking to their friends as well as they came upon the body of the fallen king. Anna fell to her knees at his side, staring at the body as if to search for any sign of the beautiful red she so loved to see and talk about. "Yata-kun has been crying quite a bit lately." The younger spirit observed, seeing the tears in Yata's eyes as he fell at his fallen king's other side.

"Whose fault is that?" A light fist met Tatara's head and he laughed in response before turning away from the sight.

"They'll be alright." He said with utmost certainty. "Kusanagi-san and Anna-chan will take care of them as best they can. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume Reisi-kun may keep an eye or two on them as well. To make sure they don't cause too much trouble." He looked up and smiled at Mikoto, tugging on the hand in his and pulling him away. "I've been waiting for you. Do you want to see what comes after?"

After all this time, that offer sounded almost too nice to be true. The thought of retreating peacefully with the one who had become his largest comfort was too good to pass up. Hopefully there would be plenty of territory for him to roam around in wherever they ended up. Kusanagi had said more than once that that was what he needed in the end. Territory and his animal tamer to keep him company.

"Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he allowed himself to be tugged away.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Tatara said with a grin, reaching up and kissing the former king lightly on the lips. "It all worked out in the end."

A/N: And it's done! ._. Wow. I think this is the longest one shot I've ever written to be perfectly honest. I'm not satisfied with it, seeing as this was written a little at a time when I had free time and muse. So I apologize if it seems all over the place. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! As I said in my earlier note, this is the first fic I've written for this particular fandom so I'm still getting a grasp of the characters. I can always use writing advice and criticism! I promise to take what you say to heart and may come back to edit it later so I feel better about it. Until then, review! Comment! Tell me what ya think! :3


End file.
